Who are they?
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: Everything seems well in t as much crime and happy people e only thing wrong with the boys is they have small crushes on the girls but don't know how to ask them out.What happens when kids lookin like them come to Townsville?R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! I know I should be focusing on my four other incomplete stories but this idea just came to me and I just had to write it so here it and this might NOT make sense at first but just give it time it will even though it's confusing at first!**

* * *

><p><strong>MY POV<strong>

The city of Townsville is NOT under attack for the first time in a very long while. Lets see what out citizens are doing.

Ms. Keane is outside her house with her cat Valentino. The Proffessor is taking care of his garden. Kids are playing in the playground. It seems as everything is peaceful well except for Mitch and his crew.

Mitch, Floyd, and Lloyd are being their usual selves and bully a poor innocent little kid. Those boys just never learn.

But what is that in the sky? The PowerPuff Girls! And it looks as if they didn't come alone but with their best friends: The RowdyRuff Boys!

Why are you staring at me weirdly. Oh yea, it seems I forgotten to mention something!

Well The Powerpuff Girls are no longer sweet innocent litle five year old girls but crime fighting still kind and sweet twelve year old preteens.

And something have changed over the seven years. Lets start now with the girls.

Blossom is still the commander and leader of the group with her leadership skills and bossy but protective of the ones she cares for her attitude. She isn't as bossy as she used to be though. At school, she is the school president, in the debate club, and cheerleading since bubbles made her join. Her hair now reaches her knees and is still tied up in her lucky red bow. Blossom still has her beautiful pink eyes and pink is still her favorite color. Blossom is the tallest out of the three being 5'5"

Buttercup is still the toughest fighter out of her sisters and the tomboy of the group. Although she is still aggressive at times she has learn to keep calm...most of the time. Instead of taking her aggression on others, Buttercup will decide to go play a sport. She has joined many sports in school and is the captain fo both soccer and basketball. Because of Bubbles, she is also in cheerleading but doesn't want to go so she skips some practices which makes Bubbles angry at her. Buttercup's hair reaches her mid-back in silky waves. Her bright green eyes are still the same too. Buttercup is 5'4".

Bubbles is probably the one that changed the most. She no longer is the crybaby of the group. She is still the joy and laughter but now instead about crying over something she paints. Bubbles talent is painting. Whenever she feels the need to escape reality you can find her in her room. At school, Bubbles joined cheerleading. Which she made her sisters join with her. She also is in an after school club for an art program and a ballet class. Bubbles is no longer the most naive of the group but is in AP Reading and Math. Her golden blonde hair are now in curly ponytails that reach her waist and her eyes are the same sky blue eyes they always were.

Now as I said before The Rowdyruff boys are now best friendsa with the girls as strange as it might sound.

This all started about three years ago when the girls were nine. The boys were tired of being order by Hima and Mojo that they decided they had enough and quit being evil.

Mojo didn't like this at all but left them alone. Him on the other hand was very enrage and kick them out of their home in the under world place where he lived. So Brick decided they should move in with the monkey.

After that they told Blossom and her sisters about them not being evil any more.

Bubbles who at the time was still a bit naive trust them instantly and started hanging out with Boomer. A little at first but over time they became almost inseperable.

Buttercup and Blossom weren't like Bubbles and it took a while for the Brick and Butch to persuade them but now they are very good friends.

Now that you know that lets get back to the present day.

"Mitch, would you stop bullying other people!" Blossom shouts.

"Oh shut up! Me and the twins were just having a bit of fun." Mitch shouts back.

"Just go play one of your 'oh so amazing video games'." Brick says.

"Whatever." Floyd and Lloyd say.

"Hey, Butch, Buttercup. You guys want to come?" Mitch ask the greens.

"Hell ya!" Butch says.

"Your on!" Buttercup says.

As Mitch, Floyd, Lloyd, Butch and Buttercup left to play video games Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer decided to go spend their day somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Powerpuff Girls Home<strong>

"I so creamed your ass!" Buttercup says lying upside down on the couch.

"No you didn't! I totally crushed you!" Butch says also lying upside down on the couch in the living room.

"You wish!" Buttercup says.

"I don't have to wish if it actually happened!" Butch says back.

"Could you two stop talking about who beat who in a game? I need to study for tomorrow's test!" Blossom says. Blossom was sitting in a chair in the kitchen bend over studying her history textbook.

Brick who was sitting across from her was also reviewing his textbook.

"I don't get why you two study. We all already know you'll get a test." Butch says from the living room to Buttercup.

"I don't know and I really don't care. You want some ice cream?" Buttercup says.

"Sure." Butch says standing up.

"OW!" Both Boomer and Bubbles, who were lying on their stomach on the floor drawing, scream when Butch and Buttercup fall on top of them.

"Whoa sorry about that." Buttercup says getting up.

"It's okay." Bubbles says.

"Yea we are alright." Boomer says.

"Well now that they are fine lets go get our ice creams!" Butch says and drags Buttercup out to by some.

"Okay you can stop dragging me. We're here." Buttercup says as they enter the small shop.

"yea I just really wanted my ice cream." Butch says.

They get their ice creams and sit down.

**Butch's Pov**

I watch Buttercup eating her chocolate ice cream cone.

She looks so cute like that. So sweet, naive, young. It's rare to see her with a smile instead of her usual scowl.

"What are you satring at?" She asks with ice cream covering her mouth.

I chuckle a bit before answering.

"You have a little something on your face." I say.

"Oh my bad." She says getting a napkin to clean herself up.

"It's kind of funny." I say.

"Whatever," she says.

**Boomer's POV (Back at the Utonium's house)**

"So what are you going to paint for the school mural?" I ask Bubbles.

She looks like she is thinking by tilting her head to the left side.

"I'm not sure yet. I have some ideas but I'm not really sure." She finally says shaking her head.

"Oh." I say

"Why? Do you have any ideas?" She asks me staring into my eyes with her beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Well..um n-no...not r-really." I say.

"Oh but if you do then tell me so we can do the mural together, k?" She says.

"Of course, Bubbly." I say.

Then we got back to sketching.

**Brick's POV**

I watched as Blossom was studying her notes.

She looked so cute with her flowy, bright red air, er soft creamy skin, and those beautiful bright gogeous pink eyes...THAT ARE LOOKING STRAIGHT AT ME!

Stared to long! Please don't get suspicious!

"Do you get everything?" She asks.

Thank goodness she didn't ask why I was staring at her.

"Yea pretty much. I think Butch is right. We don't really need to stody." I say.

"Better to be safe then sorry." She says.

"What's so bad about the all mighty Blossom getting something lower than an A+?" I ask.

"Everything! It could ruin my whole life!" She says.

"Your forgetting to relax. Not everythin has to be about school." I say.

"Your right. How about after school tomorrow we go somewhere to celebrate that we didn't die from boredom at school?" she asks.

I laugh,"That's something Buttercup would say not the uptight Blossom eveyone know."

"HEY! I'm not uptight!" She says.

"Sure your not!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Want a bet!" She says.

"Fine if can do something that isn't in anyway related to school,academics, or any of those things but just for fun I'll do whatever yyou say for a month but if you lose you'll do what I say fora month." I say

"How long do I get?" She asks.

"Two weeks," I say.

"Your on!" Blossom says shaking my hand.

I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mean While * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Pov<strong>

In the other part of Townsville.

"Is this the right time?" a soft voice says.

"Yea I think this is the place! Now all we have to do is find them!" Another more confident voices says.

"That's what you said last time!" A third voice says more raspy then the others.

"Well I'm know for sure this time I'm right!" The second voice says.

"Ugh! We are going to be stuck here forever!" The third voice says.

"No we are not!"

"YES, We are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Guys please stop fighting! We should just go check if this is the right time instead of fighting." The first voice says stopping the argument between the other two.

"Your right lets just go." The second voice says.

"Whatever," The third voice says.

* * *

><p><strong>So I did it wrote the first chapter! Now if you guys can take your time to press that beautiful review botton it'll make me super happy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Wow alot of you thought those voices were the PPNKG! Ok so the results will actually please both the people who like the PPNKG AND the people that DON'T like them! I'm glad I can please both parties ^.^ but sorry you'll all have to wait until the mystery to be revealed!**

**And now presenting the second chapter to '_Who are__ they?'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's POV<strong>

"So should we tell them?" Butch says once we are at our house.

I know what he is talking about. He is saying if we should confess to girls once in for all.

"Hell no!" Brick shouts, "We tell them and we lose not only our crushes but our best friends!"

"But I don't want to lose Bubbles! I love her!" I shout.

"Well, Brick is right! So unless you want to ruin your fucking friendship with her than keep your damn feelings to yourself!" Butch shouts.

Ok, just for the record I'm not a crybaby. Even if I am the most sensitive one of my brothers but I just couldn't take it! I know I can't tell Bubbles how I feel about her. I know that! Butch doesn't have to remind me that I can't have her!

With that running through my mind I run up the stairs to my bedroom. There I slam the door close and begin trashing my room.

Usually I wouldn't do this because Brick will piss off but right now I don't care.

After my anger is released, I jump on my bed and hold on to Polvi.

Polvi is a stuffed octopus that Bubbles gave me. She is like Octi, Bubbles's octopus. Polvi is dark blue with light blue spots and has a yellow bow on her head.

My brothers tease me about Polvi, especially Butch, but they shouldn't talk. I know Butch has his 'blanky' still and that Brick would lose his mind if someone stole his hat.

Now that my anger has left, I should explain to you our circumstances.

See, me and my brothers used to be villains created by Mojo and brought back to life by Him because we were defeated by the girls.

We were always train to be bad and not care about anything but after a while we noticed how the Puffs would always beat us. The bad guys always lost and we didn't like that. That isn't why we quit being evil though. It was being bossed around by Mojo and Him all the time.

We hated to be bossed around like that. It was as if you were old, had a job, and a lousy manager that would yell at you for not doing your job correctly. After a while, you are bound to quit!

And that's what we, Ruffs, did. We told the Puffs too.

At first, Blossom and Buttercup were skeptical of us and didn't trust us. Bubbles trust us completely though. She believes that people do change and we started to hang out.

At first it was for only a few minutes but over time we seemed to become inseparable. Blossom and Buttercup began to trust us too, and soon the whole gang was together.

For a while, life was perfect and then it happened.

I think it was when we were eleven or ten, I think, in fifth grade. We were all pretty much going to spend Christmas together and do what we usually did except that day was different.

The whole Utonium house was decorating for Christmas, snow was falling slowly and beautifully from the sky, carolers sang carols, and the smell of warm milk and just made cookies was in the air.

I love Christmas! It is one of the best times of the year! Especially at the girls house!

We had just spent the whole Christmas Eve together and the Professor had said he was going to bed.

Blossom and Brick decide to read over each others essays for over the holiday and Buttercup and Butch, while making fun of the reds being huge nerds, went to the kitchen to get milk and cookies for themselves.

Bubbles and I stayed in the living room.

"Do you think we should be heading to bed now?" She asked me.

"Yea it's almost 12 and Santa should be coming soon!" I say.

"Okay lets go!" she says, "Oh wait let me get Octi."

She gets Octi and we are going up to her room were I would sleep in my sleeping bag when the greens stop us.

"Where do you think you two are going?" They say simataniously. That was creepy.

"We are going to bed, now." Bubbles says sleepily.

"Well we can't let you go just yet." they say together again.

"Why?" I ask.

"Look where you're standing." The point upwards and we see it; a mistletoe.

"Oh a mistletoe." I say with a smile. Then I remember what that means and my smile falls.

The greens after seeing out faces burst out laughing. Both Bubbles and I were red as ever and their laughing didn't help.

**"**Look at the two lovebirds." Buttercup mocks.

"Aww, Boomie has his first crush." Butch says using Bubbles's nickname for me and making Buttercup laugh more.

After them calming down we all just stand there.

"Well..." The greens say.

"What?" Bubbles asks.

"KISS!" They say.

After realizing they wouldn't leave unless we kiss and not wanting to break a Christmas tradition Bubbles kisses my cheek and makes me blush more.

With that the greens fall to the floor laughing and me and Bubbs go upstairs. That night, I couldn't go to sleep and not because it was Christmas Eve but because of the kiss.

When Bubbles kissed my cheek I had felt something and ever since that day I knew I was in love with her and she wasn't just my friend.

I kept it a secret from my brothers until we all came cleaned and told each other we liked our counter-parts. But what does it matter if we know who each other likes? The girls don't like us back!

Bubbles probably like Mike Believe, Buttercup probably like Mitch Mitchleson, and Blossom probably likes Elmer Sglue. I know the boys like them back too! We will all probably grow up and the girls marry the boys, have kids, and live happily ever after while we live alone on the streets wondering how our life are so messed up and running from the police for no good damn reason!

"I hate this!" I say throwing Polvi. I most not know my own strength because I threw it at the door and Polvi made a hole.

I went to sleep a little bit after that thinking of how it would be if Bubbles did like me back.

* * *

><p><strong>***************************************Mean While in the Utonium Household***************************************<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

I was at home in the living room after studying with Brick the whole afternoon and I was thinking; is it true? Do I really only do things including education?

And I come with my conclusions; No, I do NOT! Why would Brick think that!

My inside my head ranting was distracted by Buttercup as she asked me and Bubbles who was just finishing her homework.

"Hey, you guys up for a round of PPG's ToDS Extreme?" Buttercup asks about our game that we play.

It's like Truth or Dare but with some twist that can be either your best friends or your worst enemy... Hey does this count as educational?

"I'll want to do it!" Bubbles shouts and sits on the pale-ish blue carpet.

"Awesome! So, Bloss, you up for it or are you to chicken?" Buttercup mocks as she sits down next to Bubbles.

"Shut up! I'm in!" I say sitting down to so that we formed a circle-ish shape.

"Okay but we have to get the materials" Bubbles says.

"I'll go get it." Buttercup says getting up. While she's gone, I'll explain the game.

So we use a bottle to decide who is the one that has to do either a Truth or Dare!

To find out the ToDs, we write down a bunch of Truths and Dares on small pieces of papers and put them into three different boxes.

When it's your turn you decide who is the person you want to get a ToD from and pick up one of the crumbled up papers from their box you can even choose your own box.

Yea it's complicated but that's how we play it.

As Buttercup enters the living room again, she hands us each our notebook, pen, and box and puts the bottle in the center.

After we have all of the game ready we start. Bubbles spins the bottle and it lands on...me?

"Oh oh, Bloss. Looks like you have to go first." Buttercup says with a smirk and I frown.

Deciding that Buttercup's ToDs might be humiliating or something, I take a slip from Bubbles's box and uncrumble it.

As I read the words to myself my face turns pale then it turns red hot.

"Well what does it say?" Buttercup demands but I hear Bubbles's giggles. I gulp; maybe I should have just taken one from Buttercup.

"Bubbles, how could you?" I say.

"I thought it would be funny!" Bubbles says with an innocent smile.

"Let me see that!" Buttercup says and before I can stop her, she takes my paper and reads it.

Her face expression is shocked but then she starts to laugh.

"You have to send your best friend a pic of you in a bikini?" Buttercup says between laughs and then turns towards Bubbles," You my blonde sister are a genius when you want to!"

"Thanks, Buttercup. I guess Brick is getting a pic of Blossy!" Bubbles shouts. I grumble and go upstairs to do my stupid dare. I cannot believe my sisters! But there is no way I'm letting them win! They almost always win!

After I change into my red two piece bikini, I bring my phone down with me and angrily throw it at Buttercup who is talking to Bubbles about something.

"Take the picture so we can get this over with!" I scream.

"Fine." Buttercup grumbles and takes a few shots. She tosses the phone to me and I pic the most modest pic there is and send it.

I wonder how I'll tell Brick about this.

"Now go change, Blossy!" Bubbles says.

So after coming back down with my normal clothes back on, I make sure to turn off my phone since I'm still not sure what I'll tell brick.

"My turn," I say as I spin the bottle. It lands on Bubbles: Perfect...

She just smiles and takes a slip from Buttercup's box.

"Truth; would you ever have kids with your counter-part?" She reads aloud then blushes in embarrassment.

Oh my! Karma really does exist!

"Well, ummm... I don't know..." She says her voice fading with every word.

"Naw-uh you know the rules Bubbles. Truths cannot be answer by I don't knows or ummms." I say.

"Yes." She says looking down.

" No way! For real? You like Boom?" Buttercup says.

As a response, Bubbles just nods still looking down but you can still see her blush red cheeks.

"Damn, we do learn knew things everyday." Buttercup says.

...Yea we don't do we...

"So Blossy, now that we now Bubbs likes Boom are you going to confess your affection towards Carrot-head?" Buttercup asks.

It's my turn to blush now...

"I don't like Brick." I say.

"Sure you don't and Bubbles is actually an animal hater." Buttercup says sarcastically.

"I don't!" I say along with Bubbles.

"Just admit it Bloss. I said I like Boomie." Bubbles says now looking at me but with a blush still.

"Ok maybe I have a little intsy little crush on Brick." I say.

Bubbles starts to squeal in joy and Buttercup just smirks in victory as if she knew it all along.

"Don't even THINK about saying something, Butterz!" I say knowing she was going to say something about me KIND OF liking Brick.

"Oh no, sis, I would never even think about saying anything between you and Carrot-head." She says with sarcasm.

"What about you and Butch." I say with a smirk remembering about how Buttercup spends so much time with him and acts a bit different around him.

"W-what?" she says with her smile dropping.

"Oh drop the act, we know you like-y Butch-y." I say with a bigger smirk. Looks like the tables have turned, sis.

"I don't like Butch! He's just my friend!" She says but I can see right through her. I see how her eyes shine when she's with him.

Bubbles and I look at her with a smirk saying it all; we don't buy it.

She frowns. "Fine maybe I do like him. But he doesn't like ME back." she says.

"How do you know?" Bubbles asks.

"We've been friends for about 3 year and been knowing each other for 8 don't you think they would have told us by now?" She says.

The facts sink in. She's right. The guys aren't shy so maybe that's true, they just think of us as their friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This one LONG ass chapter so I hope you enjoy it and it's worth it for taking long but yea having as many stories as I do uncomplete at the same time and having a busy schedule doesn't help updates but hey summer is coming.<strong>

**Oh yea! I signed up for this summer camp thing so yea I'll be going if I get chosen but I promise to update as soon as possible as long as you people keep reviewing! I love all the people that review...even if I don't know them...**


End file.
